Three Simple Words
by Dead-Rose-Gardener
Summary: Although he knows, that they don't have hearts, Zexion still can't help but think about IX all the time. Why is he so interested in him? What's so special about him? Valentine's Day one-shot Zemyx Zexion and Demyx , boys'love. Don't like, don't read.


**Three Simple Words**

What was this about him? Since he joined I couldn't help but wonder about many things about him. For example: why did he smile all the time? Although we were Nobodies he still seemed to be happy and carefree. Every time he trolled past humming a song happily – right, _happily_ – in front of the library's door, it took my attention away from what I was doing and drew it to him. Just like that day, when Lexaeus and me were busy with reordering the books at the library.

"Is something wrong?" – Lexaeus spoke up next to me. I quickly turned to face him:

"Nothing. Why?"

"You seemed to be spaced out for quite a while. Is something bothering you?" I shook my head:

"No, it's just… I was thinking about something."

"Oh? And what was it?"

"Well, more specially about someone."

"Ah, was that Demyx?" – how did he know? Looking at my face he smiled: "You seem to like him." I shrugged:

"Don't say such things, Lexaeus. We're Nobodies. We don't have hearts, so nor feelings." He smirked:

"Oh? Then the fact you're blushing is just one of your illusions, right?" – this caught me off-guard.

"Are you crazy?" Lexaeus' smirk grew. He took my hand and led me to the mirror. He had right: my face had turned to a light shade of pink. But how and why?

"You like him a lot." – he stated.

"Don't say stupidities. As I said: we don't have feelings."

"I don't think that theory is completely true. Look at Axel, Roxas, Xion or Demyx. Although neither of them has a heart, they still seem to be happy and having fun. Look." – he placed one of his large hands on my shoulders – "Although you think we're all empty creatures, I see how do you look at Demyx every time. When he smiles at you, you blush, just like now." This conversation started to get on my nerves:

"Yes, right. And what do you think I should do?"

"Tell him you like him." – what the hell?

"And how, if I may ask?"

"Tell him: _I like you, Demyx_. Or give him a present."

"And what?"

"Anything he might like."

"Any ideas?"

"Well, he seems to like music and has a massive sweet-tooth." Yes, these sounded like Demyx. Whenever I baked cookies or a cake, before I could serve them, at least one piece was missing with a _Sorry Zexy_ note next to the plate. Well, baking some cookies for him wouldn't be a big deal. But on the music part… I was hopeless in every kind of art. Before I could figure something out, Lexaeus' voice interrupted:

"Well, for giving him a present this is the right time."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you." – he opened a portal and signaled me to follow him.

We arrived to Twilight Town's Market Street.

"Look around." – he said and I did so. I saw Somebodies holding hands, giggling, smiling and kissing everywhere. They all seemed happy.

"Why did you took me to there?" – I asked.

"Today is Valentine's Day, the holiday of the couples." – he explained – "On this day the couples spend their time together, and usually hand each other over some presents. This is the day you can hear that three-words length sentence _I love you_ the most."

"How stupid." – I stated.

"Maybe it is. But in an other way: this could draw Demyx closer to you." – although I still protested that I didn't like, neither _love_ Demyx because of my lack of emotions, but… somehow Lexaeus' idea about surprising him with something didn't seem to be a bad idea.

As we arrived back, I rummaged through the books of the library desperately searching for something what he could like. After another half of an hour of fruitless searching a thick, grey book fell in front of me. I picked it up and opened it: it was an empty score-book. _This is going to be perfect for him_ – I thought. I took it into my room and hid it in the wardrobe. I walked into the kitchen, locked the door behind me and started to bake some chocolate cookies for him which seemed to be he liked the most, since he stole the biggest amount of them. As I finished, I put the cookies into a small bag and walked back to my room to pack the presents. As I was done, I took a deep breath and made my way to his room.

I knocked on his door, hid the package behind my back and waited patiently. That was the time I started to become uneasy. What would happen if he wouldn't like the present? I had to cease those thoughts away, because I heard the door being yanked open. Demyx stood in the doorway with his usual carefree smile:

"Yes?" – when his gaze fell on me, his smile widened into his usual goofy grin – "Oh, Zexy~! Good to see you~!" When I heard him calling me, **his superior** by a nickname without my allowance, I had to fight the urge to gave him a short speech and advices about policy. Yes, like it would have a use anyway.

"Uhm, I…" He tilted his head to the side and watched me:

"Yes?" – he started to become uneasy and kind of sadder as well – "Another mission?" I shot my head up and shook it:

"No, I would like to… just…" – it started to become really awkward, so instead of another meaningless mumbling I held the package in front of his face. He looked at it blinking surprised and pointed at himself:

"For me?" – I nodded and shot my gaze to the ground. _He won't like it. He won't like me. He won't_ – and my bad thoughts were chased away when I heard Demyx moving closer to me, taking the package and bending down to my level. The next thing I felt his lips on my cheek making a tiny smooching sound:

"Thank you, Zexy." – he hold my hand and pulled me into his room – "Come on in, don't just stand here." I was too embarrassed and surprised to protest, so I ended up in his room while he was rummaging in his wardrobe – which according to his long-time search hadn't seen order for quite a while -, then came back to me with a heart-shaped box in his hand. I looked up at him confusedly: his face was all red and shot me with an uneasy smile.

"A-and this is for you." – he had a present for me, too? I took the little package by thanking him and slowly opened it. There was a book inside of the box with the title _Shakespeare: Romeo and Juliet_.

"I-I thought you'd like c-classic literature." – how did he know? I pointed at his present:

"Don't you want to open it?"

"Oh, of course I do." – he said and opened the package. As he studied it's content his smile grew into a wide grin and before I could figure out what was going on, I was tackled onto the ground with him on top hugging me tight:

"Thank you so much~!"

"D-do you like it?" – damn, how could **I**, the Cloaked Schemer stutter?

"No, I **love** it! Thank you so much, Zexy~! A-and do you like my present?" I nodded as an answer. "But why did you give me a present?" _Now or never_ – I thought.

"Because I…" – I paused for taking a deep breath – "I love you." Hearing my answer he blushed in such a deep red like VIII's hair. He inched to my face closer and locked his lips with mine. I can't tell how long it lasted, but I didn't mind. As he pulled away, he snuggled to my neck and whispered to my ear:

"I love you, too, Zexion." – he sat up and pulled me onto his lap and cuddled me:

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
